


Hair

by IHatePears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, General ridiculousness ensues, James loses his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHatePears/pseuds/IHatePears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James insults Snape, he gets a nasty surprise. But it could lead to just what he's been hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

It had been a mistake. James scowled as his hand once again tried to run through his now nonexistent hair.  
He had known it had been a bad idea to make fun of Snape, but he hadn’t realized the full extent of his mistake until that morning, when he had walked into the bathroom and promptly let out a scream.  
Mind you, it was a very manly scream. The manliest. Don’t listen to what Sirius said. He did not sound like a little girl.  
James didn’t realize just how bad this was until he tried to write his Potions essay and simply couldn’t concentrate.  
“Sirius!” he bellowed across the common room, interrupting his friend’s attempt to flirt with a couple of sixth years.  
“What?” his friend as exasperatedly as he bounded across the common room to slide into the seat beside James.  
James immediately ran his hand through Sirius’s hair, earning himself a smack.  
“What are you doing, mate?” he asked, “There is no way I’m letting you run your greasy hands through my hair just cause you lost yours.”  
He tried again anyway, frowning as Sirius knocked his hand away again. “No way, mate.” So he left.

James ended up using Sirius’s hair anyway. They sat right next to each other in class and, should James feel like it, he simply ran his hand through Sirius’s hair. Eventually, Sirius gave up trying to stop him.  
He was also running his hand through Remus, who had given up just like Sirius in trying to stop his friend, and Peter’s, who had never really seemed to mind.  
No one really realized the full extent of this problem however, until one day in Transfiguration, when he could sit next to neither Sirius, Remus nor even Peter.  
He was in fact, sitting next to Xenophilius Lovegood. McGonagall was lecturing again and James was focusing on transfiguring his quill into a snitch.  
“What on earth are you doing, Mr. Potter?” his head shot up from where he was waving his wand, looking at McGonagall then shooting to his hand, which was running through Xenophilius’s hair.  
“Just giving Lovegood a new hairdo, Professor.” He said, covering up his slight embarrassment with an easy joke.  
“Just pay attention Potter.” She said, sounding nearly defeated.  
“Yes, Minnie.” He said cheekily. The classroom erupted into laughter and he smiled, extracting his hand from Xenophilius’s hair and focusing again on his quill.  
“Class dismissed.” She sighed, waving her hand towards the door.  
James packed away his things, smiling at his friends who came to stand in front of him.  
“James, we’re worried about you.” Remus said, “You won’t stop running your hands through other people’s hair.”  
“Well, if I could just get mine to grow back, this wouldn’t be a problem.” He responded, grabbing his bag and walking with them into the hall.  
He listened to them until he saw Lily walking down the hall only a few feet in front of him, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right back.” He shoved his bag towards Sirius and jogged forward, barely catching up to her before she turned the corner.  
“So, Lily, um, I was wondering, would you like to maybe go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?” he tried again to run his hand through his hair and scowled when his hand landed on his still bald head.  
Lily sighed and looked up at him, “If I say yes, will you promise not to make a big deal about it?” she asked.  
He stared at her for a moment, unable to find his voice before nodding his head enthusiastically.  
“Then, yes, James, I will go with you to Hogsmeade.”  
He didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t even think. He just grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips, hand reaching up and running through her hair.  
He pulled away quickly as soon as he realized what he was doing and took a step back.  
“Sorry. I, uh-”  
“It’s fine.” Lily said quickly, looking anywhere but James, “Yeah, it’s, uh, fine. See you tomorrow.”  
James let out a sigh as she walked away, starring after her with intense admiration. He might miss his own hair, but he could certainly get used to running his hands through her’s.


End file.
